Caryl antes de Caryl
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Daryl encuentra el pequeño cuaderno rosita de Sophia, al abrirlo se da cuenta de que no es simplemente un cuaderno común, es el diario de la pequeña, y algo capta su atención, en cada página, ¡en cada esquina! Tiene escrito Caryl. / Humor & Romance, no tanto contenido explicito
1. Libro Rosado

Caryl antes de ser Caryl

Nota: los personajes no van muy con los de la serie, más bien tienen otra personalidad contraria… salvo algunos aspectos propios.  
Mini-sinopsis: Daryl encuentra el pequeño cuaderno rosita de Sophia, al abrirlo se da cuenta de que no es simplemente un cuaderno común, es el diario de la pequeña, y algo capta su atención, en cada página, ¡en cada esquina! Tiene escrito _Caryl._

Era un día como cualquier otro, caminantes por allí y por allá, el sol perforaba hasta la más grande sombrilla, el aire parecía sofocante, y por si fuera poco Rick había prohibido que se metieran al pequeño lago, según sus razonamientos contaminarían lo que quedaba de agua y eso sería –después- pésimo para el grupo.

"¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Mama!" los pequeños gritos de la niña hubiera espantado a todos de no ser porque después de eso, las risas malévolas de Carl se escuchaban detrás de ella. "¡Mama! ¡Carl me quiere hacer mas cosquillas! ¡Mama!"

Daryl observo a los dos niños llegar corriendo, a Sophia la vio esconderse detrás de su "tía Lori" mientras que Carl trataba de alcanzarla.

"¡Mama! ¡¿Mama?! ¡Tienes que ver a Carl!"

Carol solo sonrió, y mientras que los veía, con manos expertas seguía colocando las prendas en el alambre. Si que era buena en lo que hacía.

Viendo que su madre no haría nada para ayudarla contra el feroz Carl Grimes, Sophia fue recorriendo a todos los que estaban presentes, primero Dale, quien se negó a ayudarla ya que estaba arreglando el remolque, luego a Glenn, que también se negó ya que eso le parecía divertido, luego fue con Andrea y T-Dog los cuales también se reusaron a ayudarla, sus últimas dos opciones eran los dos policías – que hablaban de estrategias- o Daryl, que ya había vuelto a poner su vista en su ballesta.

Opto por ir con el menor de los Dixon, que a pesar de tener expresión sombría la mayoría del tiempo, cuando Sophia le pedía algo el gustosamente lo hacía.

"¡Daryl! ¡Daryl! ¡Daryl!"

El susodicho, escuchando los gritillos de nuevo, dejo el arma a un lado y se apoyo en sus rodillas para ponerse de pie. Antes de poder pensar o tan siquiera agarrar el equilibrio la niña se le abalanzo con tal fuerza que los mando al suelo.  
"ups… ¡Daryl! ¡Daryl! ¡Daryl!"

La pequeña en el afán de alejarse de las manos de Carl, se pego más al hombre que tenia debajo de ella, aferrándose como tigre a su camisa y gritando como si Daryl estuviera sordo.

Pronto el pequeño show se convirtió en uno grande, todos los veían divertidos, mas por Daryl que por los gritones niños, ya que estaba tumbado en el suelo con la pequeña rubia gritando como loca mientras que Carl se les encimaba a los dos y volvía a torturar a Sophia con cosquillas. Daryl trato de zafarse ochocientas mil veces, pero por tratar de no lastimar a los dos niños no se levantaba, así que solo le quedo quedarse quieto hasta agarrar el momento oportuno.

"¡Daryl! ¡D-Daryl! ¡as Algo!"

El solo rio ante la voz entrecortada que le salía a la niña.

"¡Daryl! ¡Me voy a quedar sin aliento!"

Entonces sucedió lo que el temió desde el principio, que algún pie o golpe se fuera a parar a su entrepierna… y si que dolió.

Se doblo por la mitad, apretujando a los dos contra sus muslos y pecho, el aire de repente se le había escapado y no pudo más que sostener algunas bocanadas. De un mini-salto acorralo a los dos debajo de su sombra y los vio con cara de pocos amigos.

Carl se vio apenado, ya que él había sido el del golpe

"¿sirve un _lo siento_?"

"no lo creo…"

Espero unos segundos a que los niños quedaran aterrorizados, y con algo de venganza en su cara, les echo las manos encima, haciendo cosquillas por allí y por allá con manos expertas, pronto los dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y el aire también les empezaba a hacer falta.

Ambos trataban de agarrar las manos de Daryl para detenerlo pero la fuerza de este los superaba, así que se dejaron llevar por la oleada de risas.

"¡D-Daryl!" Sophia trato de respirar "¡Me voy a hacer pipi!"

Daryl solo volvió a reír y esta vez se abalanzo al lado de los niños, quedando también acostado de espaldas. Los tres tenían las respiraciones desbocadas y uno de ellos con un dolor punzante en la entrepierna, ese golpe le había costado un gran esfuerzo.

"E-eres malvado Daryl…"

"pft, ustedes empezaron"

"por tu culpa tengo que ir a hacer pis…"

Daryl volvió a soltar una risa y volteo hacia Sophia.

"soy hombre, no necesito saber de tus necesidades pequeña mujer"

Ella solo rodo los ojos y en un salto se paro corriendo para ir al baño. Le siguió Daryl que ayudo a Carl a ponerse de pie.

"¿sería bueno que me disculpara con Soph por hacerle cosquillas?"

"¿Por qué le querías hacer cosquillas?"

"poooooorque… bueno, ya sabes… yo"

"¿aha?"

"es que… le quería dar un beso y no me dejo"

Daryl se echo a reír de nuevo y esta vez le palmeo la cabeza a Carl, y con un guiño negó.

"neh, así son ellas, después se quejan de que no les das besos… déjala, se le va a ofrecer"

Se alejo del niño y se acerco donde los botes con agua estaban, sintió una presencia detrás de el pero él siguió tomando agua.

"¿Daryl? ¿te puedo pedir un gran favor?"

"dime"

"¿podrías cuidar a Sophia mientras termino de cocinar? Necesito acabar-"

"ni lo digas… un gusto, pero… fue al baño"

Después recordó que el "baño" estaba un tanto alejado del campamento así que sin decir más se coloco la ballesta en la espalda y camino hacia haya.

"¿Sophia?" no hubo respuesta "¡¿Sophia?!"

"¡Estoy en el baño!"

"¡ok!"

Sonrió sentándose al lado de la puerta, noto que la pequeña mochila estaba recargada en la pared, con pura curiosidad la abrió, esperando ver cosas escolares, pero solo encontró un cuaderno rosa y unas cuantas plumas con 0.001% de tinta.

Abrió el cuaderno y en la primera pagina encontró su nombre escrito: "Sophia Peletier D."

_¿D?_

Hojeo el cuaderno hasta que el recurrente cambio le hizo darse cuenta de algo, en tooodas las páginas y en la esquina derecha había algo escrito en tinta roja, rodeada de un millar de corazoncitos.

_Caryl_


	2. Que Demonios

**Oh! Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows! Con el primer capitulo! :'D Aquí traigo otro, que sentí que fue mas para llenar, pero tenia que decir todo esto para la entrada del siguiente capitulo xD Y si, los dejare con una duda… la cual escribo al final ;D De nuevo, Gracias por leer!**

**Y si…. Antes de que pregunten o digan… Merle esta en esta historia xD Lo amo tanto que no lo puedo dejar fuera de la historia, solo que esta vez no es TAN malo :3**

**Cap 02. Qué demonios…**

_¿Caryl? ¿C…Carl? __¿Carl y Sophia? ... Pft, Caryl… __Carl._

Divertido al pensamiento de que Sophia se había enamorado de Carl, volvió a cerrar el cuaderno y lo echo a la mochila, cerrándola para que ella no se diera cuenta de la invasión.

Segundos después la pequeña rubia salió del "baño" con las mejillas rosadas y el pelo alborotado. Otra risa tuvo que ser sofocada en la garganta del menor de los Dixon.

"¿Mama te dijo que me echaras un ojo?"

"No… me dijo que te cuidara pequeña caníbal"

"¿Y… y tú la obedeciste?"

Pensó un momento lo que iba a decir, tampoco quería espantar a la niña con una respuesta brutalmente brusca.

"No, me lo pidió y como no tengo nada más que hacer vine hacia aquí"

Sophia no pudo ocultar el seño de desilusión que cruzo por su cara, tanto que hasta el mismo Daryl lo noto. Trato de zafarse de ese seño y cambio de tema.

"¿Quién es Caryl?" _Mierda._

Se mordió la lengua como si la lengua hubiera sido la responsable de soltar la pregunta.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"eh… p-pues… eh, el otro día… eh" Se rasco la nuca con ese símbolo de nerviosismo y luego se balanceo de adelante para atrás en sus mismos talones, evitando a toda costa el contacto de ojo a ojo. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas pero ya nada se lo iba a poder quitar.

"¿Cómo sabes de Caryl?"

Agacho la cabeza un poco apenado, ahora si podía decir que estaba hecho un desastre. Se sintió tan mal que las nauseas que había tenido esa mañana regresaron al instante.

"Daryl… ¿Cómo sabes de Caryl?" Sophia ya había cruzado sus brazos y muy en el fondo estaba disfrutando el torturar a Daryl.

"eh… ¡abrí tu maldito cuaderno! ¡¿Si?!"

"ah… bueno que solo fue eso"

Como si nada hubiera pasado agarro su mochila y avanzo hacia el campamento. No quería ser cruel con él pero eso de ver a Daryl sumiso a ella le causaba tanta gracia como cuando su mama trataba de peinarla.

"¿solo eso? ¿No estás enojada?" para ese momento ya se encontraba detrás de la niña, caminando como cachorrito regañado.

"¿Por qué debería de estarlo?"

"Porque invadí tu espacio, o eso supongo… al caso, ¿Qué significa Caryl?"

"Algo"

"Esa no es una respuesta, o no una muy completa"

"No te diré"

"No sabía que eras tan malvada"

"No lo soy, pero ¿te soy sincera?" Él asintió "Me gusta torturarte y por eso te dejare con la duda"

"¿Te gusta Carl?"

Esta vez fue ella la que se sorprendió.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso, es solo una pregunta"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿No vas a contestar?" Ella negó rápidamente "Entonces te dejare con la duda del porque pregunte"

Le guiño un ojo y se coloco enfrente de ella, dejando que la pequeña caminara bajo su sombra.

Dixon había ganado esta.

{-+-+-+}

"Daryl me pregunto hoy por Caryl"

"¿Y qué le dijiste?"

"¿enserio? ¿Crees que le iba a decir tan siquiera que _es_? Creo que terminaría colgada en un árbol"

"Eso ni dudarlo, pero sería genial ver su cara cuando le digas: _Es el romance entre tú y mi mama_, de seguro se le caerían los pantalones"

"¡IIIUUU! No lo quiero ver sin pantalones"

El solo rio.

"Deberíamos juntarlos nosotros, de aquí a que esos dos se den cuenta de que se aman mutuamente, nosotros ya seremos unos fósiles"

"¿Estas sugiriendo que seamos cómplices amorosos?"

"Si, ¿estás dispuesta a juntarlos y de una vez por todas ser Sophia Peletier Dixon?"

Sophia solo aplaudió frenéticamente, dejándole ver a su nuevo compañero que sí.

{-+-+-+-+}

Daryl observo a esos dos hablando, algo le decía que planeaban algo. La cara iluminada de Sophia y la sonrisa socarrona en el otro.

_Si, de seguro planean robar los únicos dulces que encontramos la otra vez_

"¿Daryl?"

Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con Rick. El cual un poco ojeroso, tomo asiento al lado del cazador.

"¿Ya se acabo?"

"Si, necesitamos que vayas… pero si no quieres puedo mandar a otro-"

"No hay problema, aparte si mandas a otro solo regresaría con un tronco… sin ofender pero la mayoría tienen una puntería muy mala"

"¿Y si mando a Merle?"

Daryl solo bufo.

"Si, de seguro le encantaría ir a cazar en vez de sentarse en su trasero todo el día. Yo iré."

Minutos después ya tenía su ballesta en la espalda y un pequeño cuchillo atado a su cinturón.

"¿A dónde va señor Dixon?"

"¿Señor Dixon? ¿Desde cuándo soy un maldito _señor Dixon_?"

Sophia solo coloco sus brazos atrás de su espalda y se movió de lado a lado, haciéndola parecer un niño inocente. Cosa que Daryl sabía que no era.

"No lo sé… Señor Dixon. Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Iré a cazar, Señorita Peletier"

"¿Sabes mi apellido?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Qué no es obvio? Llevas el mismo que tu madre"

"Hablando de ella…"

"¿Qué? ¿Le paso algo?" Con una sonrisa, Sophia negó "¿Entonces?"

"Tengo una pregunta sobre ella"

Daryl volvió a emprender su caminata hacia los bosques, estaba seguro que aun así la niña lo seguiría.

Así fue. Segundos después las pequeñas pisadas brincaban en las suyas.

"Señor Dixon ¿le gusta alguien del campamento?"

"No lo eh pensado"

"¿y tiene que pensarlo?"

"Si, y no lo puedo hacer cuando cierta niña sigue diciéndome señor"

Sophia pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

"Si le dejo de decir señor, ¿me contestara?"

"¿Tengo de otra?"

"No"

"Entonces supongo que sí"

"Entonces, Daryl. ¿Te gusta alguien del campamento?"

No quería tomarle el pelo, pero aun tenia una venganza que cobrar con la niña. Así que solo asintió.

"¿¡Enserio!? ¡¿Quién?!"

"Se te hace tarde, Sophia. Deberías regresar, no puedes venir conmigo al bosque, así que _sush_"

"P-pero…"

"Shush"

Sophia se alejo corriendo de él, y aunque pareciera estar enojada, en el fondo iba sonriendo a más no poder.

_A Daryl le gusta alguien ¡Y estoy segura que es mama!_

Corriendo, casi volando, llego con su cómplice.

"¡Daryl lo dijo!"

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Que le gusta alguien ¡estoy segura que es mama!"

El otro se paró de golpe. Tenían que empezar a hacer su plan. De alguna forma u otra el menor de los Dixon caería en las puertas del amor, y de eso, ellos se iban a encargar.

"¿Cuándo van a hacer una vuelta por mas suministros?"

"eh, según eh escuchado, mañana ¿Por qué?"

"Puedes sugerir que vallan Daryl y mi mama"

"¿Ellos solos? No creo que los dos pepinos se junten _solos_"

"Vamos nosotros, y de ahí algo se nos ocurrirá ¿sí?"

"¿Crees que van a dejar ir a una niña?"

Sophia asintió rápidamente. Si a Carl lo habían dejado ir una vez, no veía el por qué a ella no.

"Entonces, bien. Sugeriré que vallamos nosotros cuatro"

La chocaron.

Casas con puertas. Sótanos en dichas casas que eran lo suficiente grandes para dos personas. Lugares que podían tomarse como "lugares románticos".

Oh si. Lograrían juntar a esos dos pepinos al precio que fuera.

**Pregunta: ¿Quién es el **_**complice romantico**_** de Sophia? ;D**


	3. Pepinos, Sotanos y Complices

**Aklshlaksh! Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores! :'D Y perdón por no haber subido antes! Mi sensual USB se me perdió… y literalmente tengo todas las novelas en español hay ._.' así que ya saben! A la próxima ustedes me ayudan a buscar mi usb xD (salió con que estaba donde guardo todas las cosas de mi hurón ._.) Bueno. Aquí les dejo este capítulo! Que por cierto… algunos si supieron quien es ese cómplice! xD  
Sin esperar más les dejo este capítulo.. El tercero c: (con mas de mil palabras! ._.lml)  
Por cierto, ya se que las novelas en español se escriben con el (-) en los diálogos, pero ya me acostumbre a poner las "" :c buano. **

**Gracias por el apoyo! 3**

**-Xcaret.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El miedo es eso que se siente ante las cosas que valen la pena.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, Rick… tengo algo que pedirte"

El susodicho al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz se sorprendió. Si de por sí ya era raro que él le hablara era aun más raro que usara ese tono de "_ternura_" con él.

"¿Si?"

"Eh… pues que, quería proponerte algo"

"Te escucho"

Merle tomo un suspiro para poder agarrar lo que pudiera de aire, de repente se le había empezado a cerrar los pulmones y estaba más que seguro que era por sus malditos nervios.

"Bueno, es que Sophia quiere ir a buscar algunas cosas y pensé que sería bueno que yo la acompañara… claro le pediríamos permiso a Carol" vio la cara de inconformidad "¡Pero! Hay otra opción… Carol y Daryl pueden venir con nosotros… tampoco es que quiera ir solo con una niña chirriante todo el camino yo solo"

La cara de _lo dirá enserio_ era evidente en la postura de Rick. No es que desconfiara de Merle, ya que con el tiempo había probado que podía ser tan inofensivo como lo era Daryl (a veces), si no que era raro que Merle se estuviera ofreciendo para algo. Era más normal que hiciera las cosas por su propia cuenta y tiempo… en ese momento solo parecía un niño pidiendo permiso para salir a jugar.

"¿Qué van a buscar?"

"¿Buscar de que-" se cacheteo internamente "¡ah! Le decía a Sophia que tenían planeado ir a una busca de suministros mañana, asi que le pareció buena idea salir y ver por ella misma que podía usar… y tal vez darle algo de cumpleaños a Carol"

Rick pareció sobrecogido con eso "Es el cumpleaños de Carol?"

"¡No! Pero ya sabes, la niña es muy sentimental y desde que este mundo se fue al demonio ya paso el cumpleaños… y… ella quiere darle algo… algo así como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Ya sabes. Niñas."

Rick pareció entender… solo por un momento.

"Entonces vamos. Creo que cinco personas son mejores que 4"

_¡¿Qué?!_

.-.-.-.-.-.- -

"¿Seguro que Rick no quería venir?"

Merle volvió a negar. Le sudaban las manos de solo pensar lo que había hecho con Rick Grimes. Definitivamente le iba a ir mal cuando regresaran.

Daryl prendió el motor de la pequeña camioneta, situándose él al volante y proclamando a Carol como su copiloto, según él no necesitaba chocar por alguna niñería de los otros dos. Mientras que Sophia y Merle se situaban justo detrás de los dos _pepinos_ solo echándose miradas cómplices y una que otra de horror.

"_Entonces vamos, creo que cinco personas son mejores que cuatro"_

"_Rick… antes de ir… creo… creo que encontré algo que deberías ver"_

"_Te sigo"_

_Mierda. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Más vale que esos dos se juntes y tengan hijos… ya estoy arriesgando demasiado mi trasero por esos dos. Los pensamientos del mayor no cambiaban mucho y no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo se iba a deshacer del policía. _

_Recordó haberse guardado las llaves de un remolque en sus bolsillos. Cuando se aseguro que seguían hay casi grito de alegría. Por lo menos ya tenía donde encerrarlo.  
"Hay algo en ese remolque que tal vez tu encuentres interesante"_

"_¿Peligroso?"_

"_Nah, es… es algo que solo tú puedes ver" _

_Al llegar al remolque primero se aseguro de que nadie estuviera viendo. Por muy arriesgado que era engañar a un policía era aun mas misión-suicida si alguien lo veía hacer lo que planeaba. Agarro al policía de la camisa y con las fuerzas que pudo agarrar lo aventó dentro del remolque e instantáneamente cerro la pesada puerta, colocándole la llave en la manija, así la puerta no se abriría por adentro. Y viendo que el RV estaba lejos del campamento iba a ser difícil que alguien lo escuchara._

"_Escucha, te sacare cuando volvamos. Créeme Soph y yo lo tenemos controlado. Solo vamos a juntar a esos dos pepinos y como si nada hubiera pasado ¿ok?" Una palma de Rick pego con el cristal "No te preocupes, hay agua y comida en la alacena de arriba… se me olvido decirles que agarre un poco" _

__ Si, definitivamente iba a estar frito cuando regresaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Entonces, yo llevo a Sophia a buscar… lo que sea que quiere y tu llevas a Carol-"

"Perfecto" Merle no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le formo, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que de igual forma Sophia lo hacia. "Cuida a Soph"

Dio media vuelta, solo escuchando los pasos de Carol detrás de él. "¿Te parece si empezamos a buscar en las bodegas?"

"No, de hecho es una buena idea"

Él solo sonrió. ¡Si que era bueno haciendo esto!

"Oye… ¿alguna vez has escapado de alguna jaula?"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso, es solo por sacar platica… ¿eres claustrofóbica? Daryl me comento algo por el estilo el otro día"

"Bueno, no. Nunca eh escapado de una jaula, lo más que puedo decir de eso es que una vez me quede encerrada en un elevador por 4 minutos y fueron los 4 minutos más agonizantes de mi vida… claro está que yo era más… bueno"

"Estoy-en-la-sombra-de-mi-esposo. ¿Cierto?"

"exacto"

Siguieron caminando hasta que Merle vio lo que sería su lugar. Una pequeña casa victoriana, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Ese tipo de casas generalmente tenían alguna puerta escondida y a veces (y si tenía suerte) uno que otro sótano con puerta. Eso sería lo indicado.

"Oye… entremos a esa casa, tal vez encontremos algo por allí. Más vale prevenir que lamentar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No me has dicho que es lo que estas buscando"

"Bueno, algo para mama. Ya paso su cumpleaños ¿sabes? Y me siento mal por no haberle dado algo" Estaba que se moría de los nervios, pero aun así siguió hablando "¿Y tú? ¿Qué buscas?"

"Una cinta… así podre ponérsela en la boca a cierta niña que no para de hablar"

"Tienes suerte de que esa niña te hable en vez de que solo te vea"

"Tendré suerte cuando encuentre esa cinta"

Sophia ignoro el comentario cortante de Daryl y siguió hablando de lo que se le ocurría. Así fuera del hámster que había tenido o de cuando encontró un gusano en su cama. Cualquier cosa serviría para que el tiempo se le pasara más rápido. Las _órdenes_ de Merle habían sido concretas: No dejes de hablar, eso lo pone de mal humor y es más alerta enojado. Así que eso era lo que hacía… estaba poniendo alerta a Daryl.

"¿Quieres jugar algo mientras buscamos?"

"¿Te parece _calla o una flecha va a tu trasero_?" Sophia negó, y trato de poner los ojos de cachorrito más convincentes "Esta bien, ¿Qué juego?"

"¿Has jugado alguna vez pregunta por pregunta?" Daryl negó "¡Entonces será tu primera vez!"

Él solo rio, eso se había escuchado tan "_de otra forma_" que no pudo evitar sacar su lado pervertido por un segundo. Solo para después controlarlo… tampoco se quería poner así con una niña de 13 años enfrente.

"Entonces tu empiezas caníbal"

"emm… Esta consciente de que solo puedes responder con la verdad ¿cierto? Daryl volvió a asentir "Entonces… ¿le tienes miedo a algo?"

"De pequeño solía tenerle pánico a las arañas, como últimamente no eh visto una no sé si les siga teniendo miedo… antes de todo esto era Merle quien mataba a esas desgraciadas ninjas, digamos que yo solo veo a las arañas en pintura… las veía" "Mi turno, ¿te gusta Carl?"

La ironía le pego en la cara, había evitado que su primera pregunta fuera insinuarle lo de su mama y él, y el simplemente le había preguntado eso. ¡Eso era trampa!

"P-pues-"

"¡Daryl! ¡Daryl!"

El llamado solo se puso tenso, ballesta en manos y esa pose suya de ardilla. Cuando Merle llego corriendo con ellos Sophia ya sabía lo que pasaba… oh si que lo sabía.

"¡Carol se quedo encerrada en un maldito sótano y no puedo abrir la puerta!"

"¡Es claustrofóbica!"

"¡Lo sé, por eso vine corriendo! Tal vez entre los dos podamos abrir esa mentada puerta"

Sin mencionar mas Daryl salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo, ya iba a unos metros de distancia cuando la verdad le cayó como una lluvia de ladrillos. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba esa casa.

Regreso corriendo y agarro a Sophia en brazos, colocándosela como pudo en los hombros. "¡Vamos!"

Merle le sonrió a Sophia y empezó a correr a esa casa victoriana… El show estaba a punto de empezar.

"¡¿Dónde?!" Bajo a la niña de sus hombros y siguió a Merle a lo que parecía una pequeña cocina. E inmediatamente reconoció la puerta, era una de madera con engranajes de fierro y al parecer estaban oxidados.

Creyo saber por que Merle no había podido abrirla.

"Vamos, tu jala de ese lado y yo de este"

No se percato de que Sophia ya había entrado a la cocina y que se había colocado a sus espaldas. Merle solo le hecho un guiño… de un segundo a otro la puerta se abrió fácilmente, Daryl creyendo que lo habían hecho de la forma difícil, se sintió aliviado de ver a Carol dentro. Estaba apunto de jalarla con él, cuando unas pequeñas manos lo empujaron con ella.

"Maldición… ya sabía que esa puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada"

Y en ese instante, la maldita puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Dejando a los dos pepinos encerrados en una pequeña habitación en la que con esfuerzos y cabían.


	4. Claustrofobia Mutua

**Claustrofobia Mutua.**

-.-.-.-.-

_¡Heyo! ¿Hace cuanto que no subo esta novela? A Ñ O S_

_Buano, tengo una razón, no piensen que abandonare todas las novelas que no eh continuado xD pero esta tiene una razón en específico y el problema tiene tres palabras: bloqueo de imaginación. Si aquí yo tengo un bloqueo xD pero aquí va. Agradezco sus reviews, y follow y favoritos y mensajes (omitan la gravedad de 'y' en el renglón anterior) y gracias por seguir leyendo c:_

_¿Ah alguien le gusta Meth (Merle y Beth)? e.e ¿mhm? ¿Puedo meter a Meth aquí? ¡Quiero sus opiniones! :D Al caso esta es su novela, no mía c;_

_Capitulo Morbosito xD _

-.-.-.-.-

Palomitas, refrescos en mano, dulces alrededor de ellos y si podían unas almohadas para que el suelo fuera un poco mas cómodo. Si, hubieran querido tener eso. Pero no. Solo les quedaba esperar sentados afuera de aquella casa victoriana.

"¿crees que por lo menos ya estén hablando?" Merle sonrió a la niña, era en extremo raro verse a sí mismo sentado al lado de una niña que apenas y conocía. Pero aun así, el encanto de ella hacía que algo en su estomago se revolviera.

Lo dudo un momento, de seguro Daryl estaría aventando maldiciones hacia ellos y si tenían suerte solo le dejaría un ojo morado cuando ya los dejaran salir, por otro lado tenían a Carol, que ya todos sabían que era claustrofóbica pero suponiendo que el pepino de su hermano se diera cuenta de que rezongar no ayudaría en nada y en cambio tratara de hacerle la estadía un poco más calmada a la mujer, todo saldría bien. O eso es lo que ambos esperaban.

"Yo creo que ya casi… conozco a Daryl, ahorita va a estar soltando sus palabrotas enfrente de tu mami."

.

Besos por allí, besos mojados por allá. Uno que otro agarrón. Manos por todo el cuerpo. Si, estaba seguro de que su hermano hubiera querido eso. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que debió de haber sospechado desde un principio. Pero no, ahí estaba, pegado junto a la mujer, solo con el oxigeno suficiente para que ambos sobrevivieran a esa agonizante y algo incomodo momento.

En cambio lo que hay estaban 'experimentando' era totalmente diferente. Daryl había procurado caer con estilo encima de ella, pero esos dos se habían esmerado en aventarlo antes de que tan siquiera pudiera pensar que estaba pasando. Aparte de que el espacio era aun más pequeño una vez que la puerta era cerrada. Ahora solo eran un par de enredaderas de pies, brazos, manos y pies por todos lados. Pensó en que se verían cómicos y que aun le haría gracia de no ser porque ya sabía el estúpido plan de Merle.

"¿Estás bien allí abajo?"

Era por mas decir que tenerla a sus pies era en extremo incomodo, habían acordado hace unos segundos que ella fuera para abajo para que él pudiera colocarse arriba y así no tener que chocar cada vez que alguno se quisiera mover un milímetro.

Pero después de que ella hubiera bajado, Daryl se cacheteo por tan siquiera haber sugerido eso, era una muy, muy mala idea. Y vaya que su cuerpo también sabía que había sido una _muy mala idea_.

"Si… ¿crees que nos saquen pronto? Saben que tengo-"

"Si, saben que tienes claustrofobia, uno de ellos es tu hija. Así que espero que pronto abran esa maldita puerta o una pierna rota no será lo único que les suceda"

"¿Por qué?"

Daryl bufo "¿no sabes? Es la venganza de tu hija y mi hermano la ayudo en esto"

"¿De qué hablas?"

Sus mejillas no aguantaron más y por mucho que trato de contenerlo, aquel color escarlata ya estaba en ellas. Agradeció por primera vez que el cuarto estuviera oscuro, así ni ella podía ver eso. Antes de que pudiera contestar sintió sus manos en su muslo, trato de retroceder pero eso solo hizo que su trasero pegara con otra pared. Maldijo bajo su suspiro, no era un buen momento para que su cuerpo reaccionara así. Y menos con ella debajo de él.

"Perdón, es que sentí algo en la espalda…"

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor yo abajo y tu arriba" Los nervios lo estaban comiendo vivo, así que ignorando su disculpa agarro las manos de sus muslos y la jalo hacia él. Una vez los dos parados fue él quien fue para abajo… y por segunda vez fue una mala idea.

Ahora solo podía sentir el estomago de Carol pegado a su mejilla y juro que había escuchado a la mujer reírse ante su chillido nada masculino.

"Deberías sentarte en mis piernas, así creo que estaríamos mejor" _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_.

"¿Qué?" la sonrisa era evidente en su tono de voz.

"Olvídalo, de todas formas no creo que-"y antes de que acabara el trasero de Carol ya estaba en sus muslos. Con el leve impacto de cuerpo a cuerpo tuvo para que su cabeza se fuera a estrellar a la pared. No era por su peso, de hecho la mujer no pesaba más que una pluma, pero era por la presión que estaba haciendo que todo eso estaba mal… muy mal. "Espero… espero que no te de un ataque de pánico, entrare en pánico contigo si lo haces"

"No creo, supongo que tener a alguien lo hace más soportable" _Soy soportable_. Pasaban los segundos, ¿minutos? y todo le estaba empezando a dar vueltas, no era de aquellas personas delicadas que le tenían pánico a la oscuridad, pero eso solo de que no viera ni su propia mano le estaba entrando por los huesos. "¿Bien allí abajo?"

"No pesas nada" No fue una pregunta ni regaño, fue una afirmación.

Se encontró empezando a contar, hace mucho no lo hacía. De hecho cuando chico solía hacerlo para que el tiempo se le pasara más rápido, jugaba a retar el reloj. Él empezaba a contar y después de unos segundos el ya llevaba cuarenta cuando el reloj apenas llevaba treinta. Sabía que siempre ganaría, pero vaya que eso ayudaba a pasar el tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que sentí algo en la espalda" Lo había ignorado la primera vez, pensando que solo eran esos dolores que le daban después de regresar de cazar, pero la segunda vez fue diferente, y aquel dolor que había sentido la primera vez en su cadera derecha ahora había sido en su espalda justo donde la espina hacia que los huesos saltaran. "Mierda"

Ya había entrado en pánico, no por nada le tenía pánico a las arañas, y las malditas ninjas habían sobrevivido el apocalipsis ¿Por qué no lo harían en un closet de una casa como esa? Cuando otro piquete se deposito en su nuca fue cuando decidió que no se quedaría sentado y de un brinco (o medio brinco) se alejo tanto del suelo como le fue posible, solo para estamparse de nuevo con Carol.

"Creo que es una araña…"

"¿Te pico? ¡Daryl! ¡Si te pico debemos de quitarte el veneno!"

Rio con algo de irónica "Empieza el apocalipsis de muertos vivientes y yo muero por unas picaduras de araña venenosa, genial."

Antes de que tan siquiera agarrara más aire, la parte trasera de su camisa fue levantada. "Voltéate" con algo de esfuerzos pudo, pero al final lo hizo. Sentía sus manos recorrer su espina, encontrando al fin aquel piquete, que según ella, ya era más grande de lo que debía ser "voy a tener que succionar esa parte para sacar el veneno que la _ninja_ te haya inyectado, esa roncha solo quiere decir que lo hizo"

"si… espera ¿Qué? Uno no solo succiona veneno hoy en día."

"Daryl, confía en mí. Estuve trabajando de enfermera un tiempo y estos piquetes eran más habituales de lo que crees, ya lo eh hecho antes"

Una vez que se sintió lo suficiente seguro, solo apretujo la mano que le fue ofrecida. Y en un segundo la boca de Carol ya estaba en su espalda.

_Piensa en cosas bonitas. Como cachorritos revolcándose en lodo… No._

Cuando sintió aquellos labios succionar su columna, no pudo más que retorcerse y tratar de que sus pensamientos no fueran expulsados por su boca en algún sonido que bien sabía no era de malestar.

"¿Dónde mas te pico?"

"¿Sirve si te digo que ya no quiero que lo hagas?"

"¡Daryl! Solo dime donde… No creo que sea tan malo como para tener que bajarte los pantalones"

Con algo de fuerza estampo su frente a la pared, el hecho de que ella dijera eso había hecho que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. "_enmi cad...asiucello_"

"¿Qué?"

"Cadera y cuello"

Y en segundos Carol había vuelto a bajar para poder colocar su boca contra piel. Cuando la verdad estampo en su cara no pudo más que soltar una risa sarcástica. "Perdón, esa es una cicatriz, el piquete fue en la derecha"

Sintió el aliento de Carol pegar contra su piel y eso solo hizo que decidiera hacer algo: pegar todo su cuerpo a la pared, aunque no pudiera respirar contra el frio material eso ayudaría a que _ciertas cosas_ bajaran de nivel.

"¿Alguna otra? ¡Cuello!" Esta vez se aseguro de palpar la piel para encontrar ese puntito elevado. Antes de volver a succionar el modo en el que Daryl estaba pegado a la pared solo hizo que pensara un poco más serias las cosas.

Eran dos tipos metidos en un ¿closet? Una araña lo había picado, y según ella con su experiencia tenía que sacar el veneno, y la única forma de hacerlo era succionando la parte lastimada y así poder evitar que el veneno, fuese cual fuese, no afectara la salud de Dixon. Luego recordó las zonas, la cadera y la espalda. (Próximamente el cuello) Y así como había tenido la determinación de seguir también había dejado de existir, ahora solo podía pensar que no parecía nada 'normal' lo que estaba haciendo.

_Carol… la araña. No sabes qué tipo es la araña, 'mejor prevenir que lamentar'… No solo Daryl le va a pegar a Merle_.

Con fuerzas de voluntad volvió a colocar su boca contra piel, pero esta vez escucho aquel sonido apretujado en los labios de Daryl. El pánico también le estaba llegando a ella y antes de que pasara más tiempo empezó a succionar. Lo hizo el mismo tiempo que había hecho los otros, y solo pudo sacar la lengua para secarla contra su blusa.

"C-creo que ya"

La relajación inundo a Daryl en un segundo. Carol ahora solo pasaba sus manos por su espalda, se dijo que solo estaba buscando más piquetes, pero la forma en la que movía los dedos era simplemente mágica.

"Creo que después de todo ya estás bien"

"¿A ti no te había picado la misma araña?"

_Mierda._

.

"Muy bien Soph, creo que ya paso mucho. Ya tenemos algunos suéteres, ropa, comida, botellas de agua y todas esas cosas… Al parecer encontramos más de lo que ellos encuentran en una ida, vamos por los pepinos."

"Deberías venir mas a buscar suministros ¡encuentras de todo!"

"Es experiencia, Soph… y por experiencia de digo que cubras tu cabeza cuando dejemos al león suelto."

Ambos caminaron con pasos decididos, tratando de convencerse de que solo eran dos personas, de las cuales una era demasiado tierna como para hacerles algo y que el otro no era más que un simple mortal.

"Uno, dos… tres"

Soph se cubrió la cabeza, esperando el golpe de alguno de los dos, pero cuando en cambio escucho la risa de Merle quiso voltear a ver de qué se reía.

"Y decían que nuestro plan no iba a funcionar" choco palmas con Merle antes de cruzar sus brazos y verlos con esa sonrisa picara.

Hay estaban, Daryl en sus rodillas con la boca pegada a la cadera de Carol.

"No es lo que parece"


	5. Culpable e Inocente

**Culpable e Inocente.**

-.-.-.-.-

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y su apoyo! :D _

_Voy a tratar de que esta novela sea la primera que termine, así que espero actualizarla más seguido (Mucho más seguido)_

_Capitulo con contenido sensual (con 's' no 'x' no se preocupen xD)_

-.-.-.-.-

Era la hora del baño de las mujeres. Habían acordado que cada género tenía un tiempo para hacerlo, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que sería más cómodo hacerlo así en vez de todos revueltos. El pequeño lago al lado de su campamento era suficiente para poder bañar a quinientos elefantes, pero aun así todo el grupo acordó en que tenían que cuidar el agua.

"Solo sumérgete y sal, Soph. Nadie te está viendo"

Las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron de un color escarlata. Le era inevitable sentirse apenada con todas las mujeres alrededor de ella ¡era solo una niña! Aun así tomo aire e hizo lo que su madre le había pedido. "¿Mamá?"

"¿hmh?"

"¿Cuándo va a nacer mi nuevo hermanito?"

Eso llamo la atención de todas las demás y de inmediato Carol fue atormentada con miles de preguntas, hasta la reservada Jackie había empezado a preguntar. Y cada vez que Carol les decía que no era nada y que Sophia solo estaba jugando, era cuando la menor decía que no, que Merle y ella habían visto como Daryl chupeteaba a su mamá, era cuando ella ya no podía más y con un gemido se cubría la cara.

"¡¿Con Daryl?!" Fue Andrea quien grito primero "¿Quién lo viera? ¡Tan reservado que se veía!"

Todas asintieron. Y otro sonrojo de Carol hizo su aparición. Ya todas estaban con su ropa puesta menos ella, no quería quitar sus manos de la cara porque sabía que si lo hacia volvería a tener a todos esos ojos puestos en ella. Así que solo se conformo con la toalla que estaba en su cuerpo.

"No es que las interrumpa, pero ya es el tiempo de los hombres"

Todas voltearon a ver a Merle junto a Daryl detrás de él. Y de inmediato fue ahora él quien fue víctima de todas esas preguntas y mujeres chismosas. Al principio no sabía de qué demonios le estaban hablando hasta que las palabras 'Carol' y 'Chupete' llegaron a sus oídos.

"Todo fue una confusión"

"No mientas, hermanito. Junto con Soph vimos lo que estaban haciendo." Fue cuando Merle saco la lengua y la movió de arriba abajo en el aire, y con una sonrisa triunfal volvió a ponerla en su lugar.

"¡Carol!" Andrea volvió a gritar pero esta vez su gritillo estaba cargado de emoción. "¡Eso es fantástico!"

Merle se acerco a la rubia por detrás y le susurro algo en el oído, haciendo que Andrea volviera a soltar en carcajadas. Con los hombres nuevamente con ellas Carol concluyo que había sido mala idea no haberse vestido antes ya que la toalla salvaje que se había enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo ya estaba también bajo agua.

"¡Oh! Deja te ayudo con eso, primor" Carol solo rodo los ojos, aunque si hubiera tenido otra oportunidad, claro que hubiera corrido por la toalla que le ofrecían, pero vaya que primero moriría antes de correr desnuda enfrente de todos ellos. "Ya sé, ya se. Daryl, creo que tu noviecita esta cohibida con nuestra presencia. Tal vez se sentiría mas cómoda si fueras tu quien le lleva la toalla" Viendo que su hermano menor chocaba sus palmas en la cara, prosiguió "¡Oh! Tal vez es hora de que el _policía amistoso_… mierda"

Después de cinco segundos todos observaron como Merle corría al lado contrario, gritando maldiciones al aire y poniendo esa cara de preocupado.

Daryl había estado tan entretenido volteando a ver a sus pies que pronto todas las mujeres habían desaparecido solo quedando él, Glenn, Shane, Carl, Morales, Jim… y Carol aun bajo agua. Pensaba en decirle que se convertiría en una pasa si no salía, pero luego recordó a los otros hombres.

Con un quejido, saco de su pequeña mochila la sucia toalla que le había tocado, no es que la suya fuera la más sucia más bien todas lo estaban, pero aun así. No se detuvo a quitarse los zapatos antes de adentrarse al agua, que mas daba si también a sus zapatos les hacía falta una limpieza. Una vez a distancia prudente de ella, sonrió extendiéndole la toalla.

"_Espera_, voltéense" No tenia que voltear para saber que los demás ya lo habían hecho, le encantaba poder hacer eso con los demás con un simple tono de voz. "Ahora, si. Ven"

Carol algo dudativa observo las facciones cariñosas del hombre que tenía enfrente. Tenia de dos, sacar su brazo del agua, agarrar la toalla y envolverse aun bajo agua; O dos, salir del agua, correr a la toalla que le extendía y envolverse en ella lo más rápido que pudiera.

"¿Vas a cerrar los ojos?"

Un color escarlata profundo aterrizo en las mejillas de Dixon y con una sonrisa cerró los ojos. Pronto sintió un cuerpo lanzársele a la toalla y en un segundo ya no tenía ese material en las manos. Se encontró con una sonriente Carol con la tela alrededor de su pecho, cintura y piernas. No había caído en la cuenta de que la estaba absorbiendo toda hasta que Shane hizo un sonido extraño y lo miro con ojos de duda. Solo le quedo rodar los ojos y pasar un brazo por los hombros de Carol, aun se le podía ver algo de su piel clara y por muy negado que pudiera aparentar, no quería que ningún hombre la viera, inclusive Carl que tenía un enamoramiento con Sophia_. Caryl, pft._

Pasaron a la manada de hombres y hasta ese momento la dejo ir, con una última sonrisa volvió a ir a l agua, pero esta vez en su camino fue quitándose la camisa y aventando los zapatos al mundo de quien-carajo-sabe-donde-quedaran-después.

Esa vez fue Carol quien lo absorbió todo, la forma en la que su espalda se curvaba cada vez que Daryl lidiaba con los botones de su pantalón, o como sus manos bajaban a sus pantorrillas para quitar los calcetines… O como Daryl la veía desapercibidamente desde el rabillo del ojo.

OoOoO

_¿En qué mundo vives? ¡Lo dejaste encerrado! Me va a matar y no solo eso, me va a aventar a una manada repleta de esas cosas y si tengo suerte encontraran mis huesos… ¡Es más! Ni mis huesos van a quedar_.

"¿Rick?" Por más que intentaba la maldita llave no entraba en su espacio, y estaba seguro de que su temblor en las manos no estaba ayudando nada "¡¿Rick?!"

Algo espantado por el hecho de que él otro no contestaba, fue cuando se obligo a tomar aire para poder meter esa llave. "¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda!"

Con un movimiento exagerado lanzo la llave a volar y solo pateo la puerta, sabía que por más que intentara con la maldita llave si no controlaba sus nervios no lo iba a lograr y en lo único que pudo confiar para abrir fue su fuerza. Después de ocho patadas continuas al centro de la puerta metálica, esta cedió. Con un empujón hizo que su gran cuerpo pasara por la puerta, al no ver rastros del hombre que había dejado hay horas antes, empezó a entrarle el pánico.

"¡¿Rick?!" con una patada envió el camastro a volar en la otra dirección "Ni se te ocurra esconderte de mi pequeño bicho" Otra patada y el pequeño refrigerador descompuesto ya no estaba en una pieza "¡Sal de donde estés!"

No faltaron minutos para que el camper ya no estuviera como antes, más bien con las cosas desacomodadas y si no habían tenido suerte, rotas. A esa altura la frente de Merle ya estaba surcada en sudor y ese temblor de ansiedad se volvió a depositar, pero ahora en todo su cuerpo.

Escucho una puerta moverse a su lado derecho, pensando que era una de esas cosas agarro un palo (el cual supo después que había sido una parte de la cama) Esperando a que esa cosa terminara de empujar la puerta para que cuando lo hiciera él ya estuviera preparado para atacar.

"Hey, Merle. Gusto verte" Con esas palabras fue suficiente para que Merle se quedara congelado, Rick había salido de esa habitación como si nada. "Uff, te va a llevar algo de tiempo recoger todo esto, amigo. Más vale que lo hagas antes de que Dale se dé cuenta"

Y con una palmada en su espalda salió del camper.

_Buena venganza, Grimes_.

OoOoO

"_¿A ti no te había picado la misma araña?"_

_No podía ver la cara pero podía jurar que sus mejillas irradiaban más calor de lo común, así que solo movió su cabeza para poder estar a la altura de la suya. "¿Dónde?"_

"_No sé, creo que lo sentí en la espalda"_

"_Déjame ver" sonrió a la ironía, no podía ni ver su nariz. Con un toque hizo que Carol le diera la espalda, para así poder empezar a palpar su piel y ver si aquella ninja le había alcanzado a picar. Elevo la prenda hasta que toco el principio de la ropa interior de la mujer. Un escalofrió le paso por la espalda antes de colocar una de sus palmas abiertas en la cálida piel. Contorno las leves cuervas con la punta de sus dedos e hizo que una de sus manos acariciara la cadera de Carol. Estaba por darse por rendido cuando localizo un puntito, que de no ser porque él mismo había tenido uno, podría haber pensado que era un granito. _

"_Lo encontré" Noto que su voz se había tornado rasposa, y noto el chillido de rosa de Carol. "Deja"_

"_No te estoy deteniendo las manos ¿o sí?"_

_Rodo los ojos al notar ese tono de gracia en la voz de Carol, siempre que empezaba con sus chistes sobre 'Revolcarse un rato' era cuando ponía ese tono meloso y tremendamente cálido._

_Picoteo las costillas de la mujer y dejo que una risa saliera de sus labios, si ella quería jugar… jugarían. Paso sus dedos por la blusa para poder atorarla en el borde de la ropa interior de Carol, de forma que ya no tenía que sostenerla él. Una vez asegurado eso, movió sus brazos para encontrarse con los de ella en su parte delantera, como pudo hizo que ambos brazos quedaran arriba de la cabeza de Carol, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran y que los dos pares de brazos estuvieran contra la pared detenidos por la fuerza de Daryl. _

"_¿Te quieres revolcar un rato?" Carol soltó una risa nerviosa, siendo que era ella la que decía eso, no él._

_Apretujo las manos de Carol entre las suyas, dándole a entender que esos brazos tenían que quedar hay, sin moverlos o intentar hacerlo. Soltando sus brazos, recorrió con sus manos el cuello y espalda hasta volver a la cadera por segunda vez. Enrollo la cadera con sus brazos enteros, atrayéndola más a él, colocando su boca en el hueco de su oreja y sacando la lengua un poco. El estremecimiento de Carol le dijo que iba por buen camino. Volvio a dejarla ir, pero esta vez atino en ponerse en cuclillas. El pequeño espacio no lo dejaba acomodarse bien pero viendo que ella apenas y se movia tenia el espacio que quisiera si podía acomodarse adecuadamente._

_Fue trazando con su lengua el camino de su espalda, mientras que sus dedos se encargaban de contornar la figura de la mujer. Se movió un poco a la cadera y empezó a hacer lo que ella había hecho, solo que no lo empezó a hacer directamente en el piquete de araña, si no un poco más arriba. Sintió el pie de Carol patear en su dirección y con eso coloco su boca en aquel punto. No sin antes volver a conducir sus manos por su piel para dejarlas en las rodillas de Carol._

"_Y decían que nuestro plan no iba a funcionar" choco palmas con Merle antes de cruzar sus brazos y verlos con esa sonrisa picara._

_Hay estaban, Daryl en sus rodillas con la boca pegada a la cadera de Carol._

"_No es lo que parece"_

Daryl ronroneo desde su lugar en el agua… si esos recuerdos no eran su perdición, no sabía que le esperaría después.


	6. Ese cuento no tiene lindo final

**Ese cuento no tiene lindo final.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡Heyo! :'D Oh gracias por seguir leyendo ¡sus reviews TODOS son aksjaklsj! **_

_**¡Y gracias por la paciencia! No sé qué haría sin su divina paciencia xD y les recuerdo que mi compu (tonta lap -.-) no quiere prender, así que literalmente escribo en la compu de mi hermano y nada mas subo capitulo :c así que cuando mi bebe se digne a prender contestare todo todito c: Mensajes, reviews, y shalala shalala c:**_

_**Buano. Capitulo largo, espero que les guste c: Y como era de venirse ya es hora de meter a los sensuales caminantes en esta historia, así que… Buano xD buahaha.**_

_**¡Ah! Y acuérdense que los personajes no tienen mucho de sí mismos, son MUY cambiados. Aun así necesitan un empujón de vez en cuando xD así que si, esto es creación del autor totalmente lol**_

_**¡Y decisión! ¡Meth va a llegar a la novela! Y si no te gusta Meth… pues… emm… Hola :D**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Después de darse aquel glorioso baño de agua fría, Jim decidió que tal vez sería bueno caminar un rato, con todo eso literalmente se habían olvidados que lo mejor de todo eso, o el único lado bueno, era que seguían vivos. Mugrosos, a veces sin comida, aburridos, siempre alertas… pero vivos. Al parecer no todos veían como Jim.

Saludo a Dale con una mano mientras se adentraba al pequeño bosquecillo. Le era gracioso ver todo el día al viejo sentado bajo aquella sombrilla multicolor. No es que no supiera porque estaba allí, pero le parecía que era innecesario, siendo que de vuelta en el campamento había más armas que personas y por si fuera poco había más de tres hombres que tenían cero tolerancia con los caminantes, así que… bueno. Jim pensaba de una forma extraña pero al fin y al cabo ¿Quién le podía quitar esa idea? Nadie.

Saltaba ramas cada tres segundos y siempre que escuchaba algún otro sonido que no fuera su respiración volteaba con su hacha en mano. Pft, podría decirse que apenas y sabía como usarla pero prefería eso que a un arma toda difícil que tuvieras que cargar y disparar, cargar y disparar. Mejor levantar y encajar. Eso le causo gracia. Siempre veía a algunos hombres con sus armas y siempre se preguntaba cómo le hacían para tener tanta coordinación. Por ejemplo una vez observo a los hermanos Dixon entrenar contra un tronco, claro lo hicieron a las espaldas de los policías por habían dicho que sería un desperdicio de municiones, pero hay entre todos ya sabían que nadie los pararía. En fin, Jim había visto como el mayor agarraba la escopeta y con movimientos agiles, abría el compartimiento de las balas, ponía la bola de fierro en su lugar y cinco segundos ya se encontraba plantada contra el tronco. Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera había podido seguir todos sus movimientos. Y que hablar del menor con la ballesta, siempre que veía como la cargaba y cuidaba era como si estuviera viendo a una madre con su bebe pingüino, claro nunca lo dijo en voz alta porque sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría con una de esas flechas en la piel, pero en si ambos tenían movimientos agiles con eso de las armas.

No como él.

Antes de poder pensar hacia dónde demonios iba se encontró con que ya no podía ver la sombrilla multicolor de Dale, y eso en parte causo que sus nervios se depositaran en su cuerpo. Al parecer se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos que no había puesto atención en su entorno por una gran cantidad de tiempo. Un temblor lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando escucho ramas crujir, se alerto tanto que solo pudo estamparse contra un árbol y esperar que lo que fuera que fuera se alejara de allí sin notarlo.

Los sonidos empezaron a disminuir, pero aun podía sentir que alguien, o algo, estaba justo allí.

¿Qué tal que era alguien del campamento y lo estaba buscando?

Con ese pensamiento en su mente rodeo lentamente el tronco para quedar enfrente del productor de aquellos ruidos. Y vaya que hubiera preferido lo que fuese con que no hubieran sido cuatro fenómenos ahora caminando hacia él.

.

Dale había visto por donde se había ido Jim, de hecho lo había seguido con la mirada la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que el hombre había dado una vuelta poco común y después de dos segundos el adulto ya no aparecía en su 'radar visual'. Fue cuando agarro su arma y bajo las escaleras del camper. Al primero que vio fue a Glenn, así que fue a hablar con él siendo el único allí.

"Glenn, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

El coreano solo asintió con la cabeza. Le había pedido que fuera él quien cuidara por un momento el lugar mientras él fuera a buscar a Jim. Glenn inmediatamente le sugirió decirle a Shane o a Rick, aunque Jim estuviera fuera era peligroso ir solo. Y más siendo que ya había perdido al hombre de vista y no sabía ni donde estaba.

Aun así Dale le dijo que no era nada, solo quería saber si Jim estaba en alguno de sus momentos de _no_ cordura, así que dejo a un muy _no_ tranquilo Glenn vigilando el camper.

Siguió el camino que había visto al otro pasar, de vez en cuando escuchaba algo pero salía con que era alguna ardilla o algún otro animal pequeño, nada de qué preocuparse. Giro donde había perdido a Jim, y siguió adelante, supuso que no tenía que ser rastreador para seguir las evidentes huellas del adulto.

"¡Dale! ¡Atrás de ti!"

No supo ni de donde venia la voz, evidentemente de Jim, pero aun así volteo y vio a una de esas cosas dirigirse hacia él. Levanto su arma y con un golpe en el pecho mando al oliente al suelo y una vez allí le encajo el mango del arma en el cráneo. _Mejor no desperdiciar balas._

"¿Jim? ¿Dónde estás?" Un gemido se escucho detrás de un grupo de arbustos, y sus nervios se vieron inyectados con más nervios "¿Jim?"

Con arma en mano decidió que sería mejor echar un vistazo. Al acercarse al árbol miniatura vio un rastro de sangre en el suelo, sin sudarlo aparto un bonche de ramas para dejar al descubierto a un Jim en muy mala condición.

.

Todos observaban a Jim con disimulación, menos Merle, Merle no podía soportar ver a alguien mitad caminante y no hacer nada, pero con esfuerzos de Sophia y mantenerlo calmado pudo quedarse sentado dándole la espalda a todas las personas menos a la niña.

La _maldita niña_ le estaba causando reacciones y ni siquiera él sabía por qué.

"Merle… Jim… ¿Jim morirá?"

El otro solo fue capaz de colocar una mano enorme en su majilla y rozar aquella piel con su dedo. Las lágrimas habían empezado a salírsele en un rio enorme, tanto que creyó que pronto vería a la niña echa una pasita por deshidratación extrema. Cuando el temblor empezó a amenazarla con mandarla al suelo, fue cuando la arrimo hacia su cuerpo y la enrollo en un abrazo que si no era de oso, era de dinosaurio. Cuando recargo su cabeza en la de ella, inmediatamente empezó a sentir lo mojado en su cuello, aun así no se atrevió a alejarla.

Por el momento su madre estaba ocupada tratando de ver que podían hacer con el casi-caminante, así que solo le quedaba a él consolar a la menor.

"No podemos no hacer nada, pronto lo veremos retorcerse en el suelo y pronto ya ni sabrá que es él, en vez de eso será una de esas cosas." A la cara de reproche de Rick, prosiguió "¡Ve cuantas mordidas tiene! No podemos hacer nada, y más vale que hagamos algo al respecto si no quieres a un fenómeno comiéndose a tu hijo muy pronto"

"Daryl, ah de haber algo que hacer…"

La duda se empezaba a depositar en la voz del líder, aun así el cazador no aparto su mirada de él ni un segundo, sabía que la verdad entraría en su cuerpo tarde que temprano.

"¿Sabes que podemos hacer? Empacar todas nuestras cosas y largarnos de aquí, Jim no estaba muy lejos cuando esos lo atacaron, pronto tendremos a miles aquí"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo con Daryl, Rick. Tenemos que movernos antes de que algo aun mas grave pase" Le dio una palmada a su compañero en el hombro "Meteremos a Jim en el camper mientras decidimos que hacer, todos, agarren sus cosas y métanse en sus transportes. Nos vamos"

"Patético" Daryl solo rodo los ojos, empezando a caminar hacia Merle, que al parecer tenia asuntos con Sophia.

Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, nunca había visto a su hermano hacer eso con alguien, de hecho con nadie. Ni siquiera él. Antes de interrumpirlos rotundamente hecho una última mirada para atrás, no quería enojarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero le era necesario ver dónde estaba la madre de aquella niña ruidosa.

Ella estaba ayudando a Andrea y a Amy a recoger algunas cosas fuera del gran camper, rodo los ojos con algo de ironía. Parecía que Carol era de las que siempre estaban haciendo algo que no debía. Así era ella: maternal y hogareña.

"Nos vamos, Merle. Recoge tus cosas."

"¿A dónde? Lejos de ese casi-fenómeno, ¿cierto?" siseo cuando unos puños se estamparon con su estomago, había olvidado a la niña en sus brazos "Digo… bueno ¿sí o no?"

"No, él va a estar en el camper. Quien sabe que les pico que lo quieren llevar a donde vayamos, así que te recomiendo no juntarte por ese espacio por el momento, eso también va para ti, Soph"

"¿Me puedo ir en la moto con alguno de ustedes?" Viendo la cara de duda en los dos mayores, volvió a estampar los puños en el estomago de Merle. "¡Me debes una!"

"Ah ¿sí? ¿De qué? Si se puede saber"

"Por qué… no sé, ¡pero me debes una!" La sonrisa en el rostro de él fue suficiente "¡Le avisare a mama!"

Daryl rio dándole palmadas a Merle. "Suerte con eso"

_Suerte con eso_.

"Anda ¿sí? Solo es mientras saben qué hacer con Jim… me da miedo estar con él en el camper, mamá… ¿por favor?"

Carol observo como los dos Dixon y la niña empezaban a hacer ojitos de perrito, no sabía por qué lo hacían ellos, ni siquiera sabía porque querían llevar a Sophia con alguno de ellos. Pero viendo esa sonrisa en los tres le movía algo en el pecho.

"Carol, juro que la cuidare como a mi propia hija, ya se que es mi sobrina" Eso se gano un golpe de parte de Daryl, una mirada asesina de Carol y una risa de Sophia "Aparte si en algún momento llegara a entrar en mis nervios solo tendré que pasársela a Daryl por el aire. No te preocupes Daryl atrapa cosas muy bien"

"¡Merle!"

"¿Qué? Pft, bueno me entendieron. Entonces ¿sí?"

"¿Están seguros? Estas seguro de que la cuidaras bien ¿verdad?" Merle asintió "Juro que si aparece con un rasguño mas, Merle. Me encargare de… de…"

"¿Castrarme?"

Daryl soltó una risa al sonrojo de Carol, pero aun así ella sintió con determinación. "Es una amenaza, Dixon. Cuídala bien… y eso también para ti, Daryl. Si no la atrapas te ahorcare hasta que seas un caminante morado"

Ambos asintieron.

Después de eso, cada hermano tomo su motocicleta*, y como habían dicho, Merle era el que llevaría a Sophia la primera parte del camino. Casco, brazos a cada lado, literalmente amarrada a la moto y Sophia ya estaba instalada encima de la moto, en medio del volante y el pecho de Merle. Carol no pudo contener la risa que se le escapo cuando vio las dos motos acercarse al campamento, Merle iba con tanto cuidado que por un momento pensó que no sería capaz de acelerar más de treinta metros por hora si seguía así. Aun así se sintió orgullosa de él, como bien había dicho, la estaba cuidando como si fuera su _hija_.

Camionetas por allá, carros pequeños por allí y dos motos encabezando el camino. Todo estaba listo.

"Merle, antes de avanzar… ¿Qué es castrarte?"

Daryl hecho una risa y arranco la moto, dejando a un sin-palabras Merle Dixon.

-.-.-.-.-

"¿Color favorito?"

"Verde"

"¿Animal favorito?"

"Rinoceronte"

"¿Es porque es igual que tú?" Merle puso una cara graciosa "¡digo! Porque eres fuerte y pareces enojado pero eres un animal tranquilo"

"Acabas de llamarme animal"

"Si, pero es de juego… ¿Te gustan rubias o morenas?"

"¿Para que la pregunta?"

"Por que quiero saber si algún día me casare contigo" Merle sonrió de oreja a oreja, no es que aquella bola de pelos rubia fuera estorbosa, pero sí que sabia como sacarle sonrisas.

"Créeme, pulga. No quisieras casarte conmigo."

"Entonces… ¿Puedo ser tu pariente de _muy muy lejano_?"

"Me parece perfecto, seremos como Shriek y burro… inseparables por las pulgas"

"¡iuu! ¿Tienes pulgas?"

"Siguiente pregunta"

"¡Merle!"

-.-.-.-.-

Carol iba viendo por la ventana, ya habían pasado varias horas de camino, empezaban a aparecer esas nubes color anaranjadas en el cielo y supo que pronto seria tiempo de que alguno de los policías anunciara que acamparían en cualquier momento. Ya era bien sabido que a nadie le gustaba moverse de noche, y no tenían por qué dar explicaciones, en la noche esas cosas parecían recargarse de baterías y si en la mañana eran peligrosos en la noche más.

Y como bien había dicho, pronto Rick anuncio que pararían en medio de esa carretera. Y pronto todos los automóviles formaban un círculo alrededor de las personas. _Solo por si acaso_.

"Mamá…" Carol volteo a verla y la apretujo más debajo de aquella cobija compartida "Tengo que hacer _pis_…"

Cuando hizo algún movimiento para pararse, inmediatamente Carol se empezó a parar. "No, yo puedo ir sola… soy una niña grande"

Con algo de duda vio para atrás y hay estaba Merle, que como últimamente parecía, se encargaba de tener un ojo puesto en Sophia. Así que solo asintió dándole a entender que él la acompañaría a lo lejos.

"Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí? Grita si necesitas algo"

En ese momento también Amy se levanto anunciando que iría al "baño" y aprovechaba para ir con Sophia… y Merle, que aun no sabían que estaría observando.

Las dos chicas entraron solo algunos pasos en el bosque antes de que Amy le hiciera "casita" con una cobija a Sophia, no le importaba si era el fin del mundo o no, no haría _pis_ en público en medio de tantos arboles. Cuando fue el turno de Amy, fue la niña quien hizo lo mismo con la cobija.

"Ya te vi Merle…"

"¡Vaya! Tienes un sentido del oído muy desarrollado, pulga"

"Si, lo sé. Ahora voltéate, estamos en un momento de niñas solamente"

Merle rio, pero aun así se giro, solo dándoles la espalda por si acaso. Escucho ramas crujir pero no se preocupo, sabía que si volteaba y no había caminantes recibiría una 'paliza' al estilo niña.

"Merle, ya te dije que te voltees, no me hagas pegarte"

Esa vez fue Amy quien hablo, pero con eso tuvo para confirmar que ninguno de los tres estaba espiándolos. Fue cuando volteo y a unos cuantos metros había un gran grupo de esas cosas. Volteo al camino que llevaba al pequeño campamento pero en ese momento otros tres caminantes empezaron a ir a esa dirección.

"¡Caminantes!"

.

Daryl observaba hacia donde los tres se habían ido, en cualquier momento aparecerían sus tres cabezas y podía jurar que dos de esas cabezas estarían histéricas por la supervisión que les habían enviado. O eso pensaba.

Pasaban los minutos y ninguno aparecía. Acomodo su ballesta de modo que ahora ya no estuviera en sus manos. "¿Dices que tu hija es normal? Se tarda más haciendo _pis_ que yo"

"Amy también fue, y tal vez tu hermano igual. Así que come y calla"

Refunfuño pero aun así agarro el paquete de galletas a medio abrir que ella le ofrecía y empezó a comerse una antes de devolverle lo que sobraba de vuelta. Era una rica galleta de granola con chispitas de chocolate, aunque él hubiera preferido solo el chocolate era bueno tener algo en la pansa que no fuera ardilla.

"¡_Caminantes_!"

Merle.

Antes de que acabara su galleta, esta salió volando junto con Daryl, que dé un salto ya volvía a tener el arma en las manos y pronto estaba reuniéndose con los demás al principio del bosque. Escucho las armas siendo disparadas y pronto varias de esas cosas se estamparon contra el suelo.

"¡Merle!" Daryl fue el primero en llamarlos "¡Sophia! ¡Amy!"

Ninguno contesto.

-.-.-.-.-

Se pararon un momento a recuperar su aliento, habían corrido en cuanto habían visto a esa manada de fenómenos, no correrían riesgos a sabiendas de que ninguno llevaba un arma.

Sophia estaba empezando a temblar tanto por el frio como por miedo y Amy se esmero en consolarla atrayéndola a sus delgados brazos y acariciando su cabello.

"Veamos si encontramos el camino de regreso"

"No, Merle… mejor busquemos donde quedarnos. Si esas cosas estaban al inicio del campamento es probable que haya más" Antes de que Merle echara un rugido no humano, Amy le envió una mirada venenosa, y después miro a Sophia.

"Está bien, ¿cariño?" Sophia elevo su cabeza del pecho de Amy "¿Quieres buscar una casa del árbol?"

-.-.-.-.-

_**The Wokin' Dead… xD**_

_**Ya pues, Fin :3**_

_***Ya se que solo hay una moto, pero era mejor darle una moto a cada uno que tener a los dos en una sola xD Aunque la escena hubiera sido cómica xD**_

_**Bueno ya se que este capítulo no tiene gracia, pero teníamos que movernos del primer campamento y eso hicimos lol**_

_**Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Y de nuevo digo, cuando mi lap funcione de nuevo, empezare a contestar mensajes, reviews, y shalala shalala: D**_


	7. Confia

**Confía.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

_**¡Eso! Es lo que le paso a mi lap ._.lml No tiene batería y mi cargador esta cheche… ¡Buen ojo Salm! Salmy… Jenni… se me pego._. ...sigo trabajando en encontrar un buen apodo de cariño xD Buano… **_

_**Y ya… quiten mi sentimentalismo e.e Buano… por segunda vez, gracias por sus reviews! Si los puedo seguir viendo en mi celular c': (lo que no puedo es contestar… y si, es lo más importante y no puedo -_-) xD sha pues… ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! No creo poder subir cap este fin de semana, así que se cuidan, se fijan a los dos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y si ven una ardilla acuérdense que es de Daryl, no intenten matarla por su propia cuenta ^-^**_

_**PD: ¿Alguna sugerencia de que deba pasar más adelante? e.e**_

_**-Xcaret.**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Después de caminar por casi horas, o eso le parecía, estaba tan cansada que lo último que pudo hacer con toda su voluntad fue recargarse en el tronco más cercano. Si, amaba estar en la naturaleza, pero en esa noche podía jurar que las ramas de los arboles parecían brazos demoniacos de algún ser extraño y podía sentir sus pies pisar por superficies no muy bien formadas y a cada rato se estaba tropezando con esas cosas. Una verdadera hermosa noche.

Cerró los ojos un momento, solo quería sentir el frio aire despeinarla y quitarle los pelos de la cara, aunque la noche era fría podía sentir el sudor recorrer su nuca y eso la asqueaba a ligas mayores, como cuando en su escuela tenía que correr ocho vueltas alrededor de la cancha y terminaba peor que eso… odiaba sudar.

"¿Cariño?" Sin abrir los ojos sintió aquellas callosas manos acariciar su mejilla, sin pensarlo aun inclino su cabeza al toque suave y extraño que aquellas enormes manos le daban. "Ya casi, cariño. Solo unos metros más"

"Ya me canse"

Merle ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que las estaba presionando mucho al caminar tanto en tan poco tiempo, también sabía que las estaba dejando atrás con cada zancada que daba que era un paso suyo y cinco de alguna de ellas, pero en verdad el bosque le estaba dando los pelos de punta, y prefería encontrar un claro o algo parecido que quedarse en medio de la nada esperando a que lo peor llegara.

"Hagamos un trato, súbete a mi espalda y duerme"

"¿Y qué quieres a cambio?"

"Nada" Al momento eso le pareció lo más dulce que un hombre le pudiera haber dicho nunca… un niño mas bien. Sophia extendió sus brazos de tal manera que le daba la libertad a Merle de recogerla del suelo cuando quisiera. Y así fue, esas manos la fueron elevando hasta que de alguna forma extraña termino colgando de sus hombros. Se sentía como la chica que se había subido a King Kong… pero Merle esa _su_ King Kong.

"¿Merle? Vamos a volver a ver a mi mamá, ¿verdad? Y a Daryl, y al casi-fenómeno ¿verdad?"

"Si, cariño. Pronto, más de lo que te imaginas." Involuntariamente ladeo su cabeza de forma que pudo colocar sus labios en le base de la cabeza de Sophia y planto un beso sonoro hay, haciendo que la niña solo riera. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, _Kong_."

Mientras tanto Amy solo podía ver la escena desde su espacio en el árbol, nunca en su vida imagino ver a Merle haciendo eso con alguien, de hecho podía estar segura que nunca lo había visto así de cariñoso y protector con alguien, pero ahí estaba, ofreciendo su espalda para que Soph pudiera dejar de caminar y en vez de eso, dormir.

Después de unos metros, no pudo evitar que muchas preguntas se le agolparan en la cabeza. Y no pudo más que empezar a morder sus uñas, no sabía si Merle estaba en el modo de hablar, pero si ella no lo hacía terminaría loca con aquel silencio. No es que fuera de los momentos incómodos, pero ella no era mucho de mantener la boca cerrada mucho tiempo.

"Te toco, ¿no?" Cuando esa sonrisa en la cara del mayor se hizo presente, vio que su pregunta se había escuchado algo mal "Me refiero a que, Sophia en verdad si… eh…" Si, ya no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

"Si"

Se sintió aliviada de que por lo menos estuviera tomando eso de una forma tranquila y civilizada. "¿Desde cuándo? Y ¿Por qué con ella? Nunca te había visto así con alguien"

En vez de mirar su rostro, bajo su cara de forma que solo podía ver sus pantalones blancos, grises después de todo, y empezar a jalar un hilito en su bolsillo derecho. No es que le tuviera miedo a Merle, sabia o confiaba en que él no le haría nada, pero aun así al preguntar ya podía sentir la vergüenza depositarse en la garganta.

"No sé, supongo que desde esa vez en la que llego con un peluche en la mano, la enana apenas y podía contener su alegría por que aquella niña le había dado su peluche, así que había recorrido a todas las personas del campamento enseñándoles aquel mugroso mono"

"Lo recuerdo, también llego conmigo"

"Bueno, esa vez… Daryl y yo estábamos fuera de nuestra tienda cuando la niña llego rebotando en el trasero de Darylena y empezó a presumirle el peluche. Nosotros no hablábamos mucho, supongo por qué no muchos hablan conmigo" escucho la risa sofocada, y lo tomo que a él le daba gracia "Pero en vez de irse cuando acabo con mi hermano, llego rebotando en mi estomago pidiendo mi atención. Digamos que en ese momento estaba tratando de dormir y ella lo estaba impidiendo de una forma muy… olímpica. Después de eso empezó a ir todas las mañanas a preguntar si estábamos bien y siempre iba conmigo, así que mande todo al demonio y empecé a juntarme con la pequeña pulga, te sorprendería ver qué lista es la enana"

Amy trato de absorber dos cosas. Una, había escuchado hablar a Merle mas de lo que lo había escuchado antes en todo ese tiempo. Y dos, que en verdad le tenía un cariño especial a la niña en sus hombros.

"Pobre Carl, le arrebataron a su novia… lo peor es que fue uno mayor que el pobre niño"

"Lo sé, tendrá que pelear si la quiere de vuelta"

Volteo solo para guiñarle un ojo.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya ninguno podía dormir, ahora todo estaban dispersados en todas direcciones gritando los tres nombres. Si vieron varias de esas cosas vagando, pero como siempre solo basto con una bala al cerebro para que dejaran de molestar. Habían formado grupos de búsqueda, ya no les importaba que fuera de noche, ahora solo les importaba encontrar a aquellas tres personas.

Daryl escogió ir con Carol, por alguna razón no confiaba en la mujer a tal grado que solo él quería estar con ella, ignoro esa sonrisa en la cara de Andrea, sabía que la rubia solo pensaba en lo de la broma en el lago, pero vaya que prefería eso a que Carol se fuera con alguna otra persona.

Trato de buscar algún rastro de Merle, habían salido tantas veces a cazar juntos que él podía olerlo, podía distinguir sus pisadas aunque hubiera miles, pero en ese momento en la oscuridad y con los nervios calándole los huesos no pudo más que terminar mareado por tantas pisadas y señas que encontró.

Estaba por anunciar que se rendía cuando los lloriqueos de ella lo interrumpieron, los había estado escuchando desde que salieron a la búsqueda pero aun no se sentía lo suficientemente capacitado para consolar a alguien. Para eso estaba… Carol, ella era buena consolando gente.

Se sentía patético.

Absorbió tanto aire como sus pulmones le dejaron y girando en sus talones encaro a la temblorosa mujer. Estaba recargada en uno de esos árboles enormes que bien podían soportar la torre Eiffel con su pura fortaleza. La torre Eiffel, ¿Cómo estaría ese lugar? Igual infestado de caminantes… ¿mejor o peor?

Gruño para poder sacarse esa idea, en el momento solo podía pensar en una cosa, ella. Y anda más… Bueno, y en las otras tres personas perdidas.

"Carol, los vamos a encontrar. Merle es lo suficientemente listo para apartarse del peligro, de seguro las está llevando a algún lugar a salvo. ¿Confías en él, no?"

No elevo su mirada, solo asintió de forma que su mirada siguiera plantada en el suelo. Excelente trabajo, se reprimió. Recordó esa tarde en la que ella se había portado muy maternal con lo de las motos. En ese momento si pareció creer, en cambio en ese momento solo parecía alguien con el cero por ciento de confianza en su diminuto cuerpo.

"¿Confías en los Dixon, Carol?"

Viendo que esa vez no solo hablaba de Merle, sino también de él fue cuando se decidió levantar su cabeza. No sabía que tan importante sería su respuesta en ese momento, sabía que confiaba en ellos, si no, no les hubiera encargado la vida de Sophia con esas cosas monstruosas que a ellos les encantaba conducir. Si no confiara en Daryl, no hubiera pensado tan siquiera en encargarle a Sophia en un simple viaje al baño en la mañana. Si no confiara en Merle, no hubiera permitido que Sophia siguiera con su extraña amistad. Claro que confiaba en ellos.

"Si… si lo hago"

"Entonces hazlo"

Daryl no quería sonar brusco, era lo último que quería. Pero esa cara de preocupación plantada en ella lo estaba volviendo loco, le gustaba más cuando sonreía… o incluso cuando hacia esa cara de pato. Lentamente se acerco a ella, sabía que estaba en estado de shock… aun. Así que si quería hacer algún progreso tenía que ser lento y suave.

"¿Carol?" Una vez que estuvo seguro de que la había capturado entre sus brazos sin dejarle una salida, y que aparte tuviera esos ojos azules en los suyos, encontró su voz de nuevo "¿Confías en _mí_?"

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**The Wokin' Dead… hay ._.**_

_**Listo, me gusto poner ese final… se me hizo tierno xD **_

_**Oh bueno ¿¡Ya vieron el tráiler de la cuarta temporada!? T.T Busquenlo si no… es pecado si no lo han visto. ¿Ya vieron a Carol? :'D y a Little ass kicker? Y a Daryl? Y a… y a… ya? xD**_

_**Buano, gracias por leer! :3**_


	8. Arboles y arboles

Arboles... y arboles.

-.-.-.-.-

_**Heyo c: ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, sus reviews y shalala shalala! Ayudan mucho :3  
Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen y siguen haciéndolo c: ya… Gracias e.e**_

_**Buano, ¡aquí está el octavo capítulo! Y para los que sospechan que Sophia y Merle tienen algo… pues no xD Ese tipo es mío y de Beth e.e y tal vez de Carol… pero no, en esta nove es de Beth y mío xD *envidia nivel Jeez*lol**_

_**Capitulo morboso, nada más c;**_

_**-Xcaret.**_

-.-.-.-.-

"Linda, tendrás… tendrás que mantener la calma si no quiere despertar a la menor, así que cállate"

Amy trato de contener su boca en cuanto escucho eso, pero vamos, lo que estaba sintiendo no se comparaba con nada, ni siquiera podía mantener sus manos en su lugar, en vez de eso trataba de aferrarse al árbol. No sabía si eran las manos de Merle o el tronco a su espalda lo que le gustaba más. Nunca había pensado que Merle pudiera ser tan cuidadoso con algo y menos con ella.

"¡Mas abajo, Merle!" Cuando sintió que bajaba, pensó desfallecer, literalmente se sentía muy bien "¡Hay! ¡Justo hay!"

Merle con un gruñido casi felino estampo su mano izquierda a la boca de la chica, claro que como siempre trato de no estampársela como un saco de box, estaba seguro de que si lo hacia la otra gritaría aun mas.

"Cállate" Siseó, por algo no había querido hacer eso con ella, sabía que la chica era tan ruidosa como su hermana "Vas a despertar a-"

"¿Merle?... ¿Amy?"

"Mierda"

Antes de que pudiera tan si quiera moverse la cabellera rubia de Sophia se asomo por el árbol y solo pudo estampar su cabeza al tronco en el que estaba Amy para poder esconder su cara. Nunca había pensado que tal acción le diera tanta vergüenza. ¡Y menos esa patética acción!

"¿Qué… que están haciendo?"

Sophia tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que la posición de esos dos no estaba ayudando en nada. Se había despertado por que había escuchado a Amy gritar algo, al principio pensó que no era nada, pero cuando escucho el nombre de Merle en la voz otra vez, se levanto del agujero de árbol (donde anteriormente la habían dejado dormida). Nunca se espero encontrarse con _eso._

Amy estaba estampada entre el árbol y el cuerpo de Merle, tenía una pierna levantada de forma que por alguna extraña sorpresa llegaba arriba del hombro derecho de Merle, mientras que sus brazos uno estaba rodeando el cuello del hombre y el otro sosteniéndose del árbol. En cuanto a Merle… bueno, no sabía donde empezaban sus piernas y donde terminaban; en si eran una revoltura humana.

"¿Ahora me van a decir que no es lo que parece?"

Y mientras Sophia reía a rienda suelta, ambos adultos tenían las caras rojas.

-.-.-.-.-

"¿Confías en mi?"

Carol se quedo sin palabras y no era porque no supiera si su respuesta era sí o no, claro era sí. ¿Sería sensato quedarse callada? ¿O sería mejor contestarle y después mantener un silencio con él? Lo conocía bastante como para decir que en cualquiera de los casos él quedaría de nuevo en silencio, no importaría lo que ella al final dijera.

"Daryl… si no confiara en ti no estaría aquí"

Antes de que él se apartara completamente, lo volvió a atraer hacia si dándole un abrazo que rodeaba su cuello y cintura. Por un momento se detuvo a pensar que su cintura era muy delgada, se empezó a preguntar cómo demonios le hacía para mantenerse en forma, claramente no era dieta, ya que si no se equivocaba él solo comía ardilla y cualquier cosa que se encontrara. Hombre astuto.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sorpresivamente Daryl empezó a envolverla entre sus brazos, dejándola entre su cuerpo y el tronco. No se quejo cuando chocaron contra la madera, en vez de eso, solo apretujo mas al hombre entre sus brazos. No sabía qué demonios hacían así, pero si eso lo ayudaba… lo haría.

"Si confió en ti, Daryl"

Elevo su cabeza del hueco del cuello de Carol, trato de buscar cualquier signo de que mentía, de que lo que acababa de decir solo era para que él pudiera encontrar a su hija, pero no lo hizo. Solo se encontró con los ojos mas azules que alguna vez pudo haber visto, no se comparaban ni siquiera a los de su madre en aquel tiempo, y antes juraba que los de *Katie de Dixon eran hermosos.

Chupo sus labios sin saber que esperar, sabía que la tenia encerrada, sabía que aunque quisiera no podría salir y no es que se viera con ganas de hacerlo. Volvió a acercar su cabeza a la de ella solo para dejar su frente justo en la de ella, pudo ver esos ojos más cerca, incluso pudo sentir el pulso alocado de su corazón… no sabía de cuál de los dos, pero lo hacía.

"Yo también confió en ti…"

Un milímetro, eso les había faltado.

"¡Daryl! ¡Carol! ¡Encontré algo que tal vez les agrade!"

Ambos voltearon a ver a Glenn con cara de asesino serial, aun sin despegar sus cuerpos ni un centímetro y recargados en el árbol. Cuando el joven llego con ellos observo cómo estaban y donde y solo pudo taparse la cara para esconder su sonrisa de niño chiquito.

"¡Juro que no vi nada!"

Daryl rodo los ojos con enfado, y cuando miro para abajo vio la risa escondida de Carol, anoto que la haría pagar por eso. Con un siseo se separo de Carol y paso como alma que lleva el diablo de lado de Glenn.

"Más vale que sea bueno, chino"

Glenn espero a que Carol se incorporara y después le paso un brazo protector por los hombros. Con un picoteo leve en sus costillas atrajo la atención de la mujer. "Hey, controla a tu hombre o lo hare yo"

No fue contestado, pero fue golpeado en la nuca, aunque como siempre había pensado, Carol apenas y aplicaba fuerza en su "ataque de defensa"

Daryl solo escuchaba las risas y carcajadas en su parte trasera, se negó a volver a voltear ya que sabía que encontraría a dos cavernícolas riéndose de la mosca. Aun así no pudo evitar que la sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. La cavernícola de atrás era suya.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ya te dije que no, Soph. Córtala ya"

Después de esa noche y de aquel momento en el que los atrapo infraganti no había podido olvidar como estaban. Después de que los había interrumpido los dos trataron de darle explicaciones, pero con su risa no podía entender ninguna de sus "razones lógicas"

"Entonces, si te gustan rubias"

Merle rodo los ojos con exasperación y le dio un pequeño zape.

"¡Anda dime! Juro que no me reiré ¿¡Sí!?"

Volteo atrás para ver como Amy se entretenía cortando flores y plantas bonitas a su paso, llevaban caminando ya gran parte del trayecto de vuelta a la carretera, pero Amy se negaba a caminar junto a los dos, todavía no aceptaba el hecho de que Sophia se riera de su cara cada 5 segundos.

"Está bien, pero mantendrás el secreto" Sophia asintió rápidamente "Si, estábamos a punto de tener sexo cuando apareciste ¿feliz?"

"¡Merle! ¡Eso es mentira!"

Merle sonrió, sabía que cuando lo dijera Amy saldría a la defensiva.

"¡Eso no fue lo que paso! Este idiota me empujo a un arbusto de hiedra venenosa…o picosa o como sea, y me dio comezón, por eso me estampe contra el árbol… luego él se ofreció a ayudarme pero termino todo mal cuando también le pegue la picazón ¡Solo eso!"

Sophia volvió a reír, esta vez también soltó lágrimas y de igual forma no logro mantenerse de pie y cayó sobre su trasero al suelo. Después de varios minutos en la que los dos solo miraban a la niña, esta se puso en pie y empezó a caminar.

"Si, digan lo que quiera, se lo que vi, tortolos. Al parecer tendré que buscar otro cómplice amoroso… tu ya estás muy ocupado con Amy"

Solo escucho como ambos soltaban su aliento lentamente… si, de seguro para no dejarse llevar con las ganas de ahorcarla.

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**xD Oh bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?**_


	9. Razones

**Razones.**

-.-.-.-.-

¡Heyo! Aquí el noveno capítulo :3

Canción inspiradora del capítulo: Angel with a shotgun (oh como amo la canción xD)

Ok, al punto xD… mi inspiración se fue los pasados días así que no subí nada xD pero aquí esta, y si todo va bien subiré está entre uno o dos días c; aparte de que mi compu ya está bien c': así que shalala shalala lol ¡Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo! :D

PS: todas las novelas en español fueron actualizadas :3

**Advertencia:** Lengua de Merle dijo una palabra peligrosa :) alksjas no, encerio ._.

-.-.-.-.-

.Increible.

¿Qué Merle decía que no le gustaban las rubias? ¡Por favor! Se le iban los ojos con la rubia de ojos azules y por si fuera poco, hace unas horas se le iban las babas por Amy. Sophia estaba segura de que si ella tuviera la edad necesaria también se le quedaría viendo a ella.

Hace unos minutos habían encontrado la gran granja, todos habían estado dudosos de si entrar o no entrar, podían correr los riesgos y ver si era un lugar seguro. Después podrían adueñársela y todo el grupo por lo menos tendría donde dormir. Solo hubo un pequeño problema.

No se dieron cuenta del señor con escopeta apuntándoles a la cabeza desde que pusieron un pie en la casa. Mientras Merle trataba de cubrir a la menor detrás de él, Amy ya había echado a correr fuera de la casa, él estaba seguro de que era mejor hablar que volar cabezas.

"Hey, venimos en paz… no somos algún tipo de aliens y aparte somos civilizados ¿Qué le parece si baja el arma?"

Tenía meses conociendo a Merle, y en ese momento con 21 palabras había demostrado que no todo el tiempo estaba con la cabeza en el suelo. Con todo el susto en su diminuto cuerpo solo pudo aferrarse a la camisa de Merle por detrás y solo echar un ojo en el señor de cabellera blanca por el hueco de el brazo de Dixon, el señor no se veía ofensivo, más bien protector, y pensó de ser alguna otra situación los hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos. Se parecía a un buen tipo vendiendo nieves. Nieves. Como extrañaba las nieves.

Viendo que el susodicho no bajaba el arma, fue Merle quien alcanzo la pequeña pistola en su bolsillo trasero, al pasar las manos para ponerla al frente las manos de Sophia trataron de detenerlo, eso no acabaría bien si los dos hombres se ponían en estado de alarma. Aun así Merle zafó su brazo del agarre de la niña y apunto el arma justo como el otro lo hacía. No era una de esas pistolas grandes que atemorizaban, pero estaba segura de haber visto una igual en películas de acción, y eso definitivamente gritaba que podía matar a alguien ¿no?

"Baja el arma"

"¡Yo pedí eso primero!"

El canoso solo hizo un mohín con la boca y apunto el arma al hueco por el que asomaba Sophia. Merle instantáneamente elevo el arma y con un _click_ hizo evidenciar que si el otro movía un musculo no vería la luz de otro día.

"Un movimiento y juro que-"

"¡Papá! ¡Es solo una niña!" una rubia había caminado al campo de batalla y le había colocado un brazo enojado alrededor de su cadera "Suelta el arma, tú fuiste el que empezó todo"

El canoso pareció sorprendido con la verdad, y Merle solo sonrió al ver la ganancia en todo eso. Cuando el mayor bajo el arma Sophia inmediatamente alargo su mano para bajar la de Merle también. La rubia, la nueva, solo pudo relajar su toque en el canoso.

"Soy Beth, y él es mi padre, Hershel… ustedes son…"

"Merle, esta enana Sophia y la que tu _querido_ padre asusto era Amy"

Beth solo pudo sonrojarse con la pena de lo sucedido, sabía que su padre no era muy amigable cuando otras personas amenazaban a su familia.

"Pasen, iré por unos caballos para ir a encontrar a su amiga"

Hershel solo pudo sisear, sin poder creer que _ella_ estuviera haciendo eso, y con algo de enojo accedió a la petición de Beth.

Mientras tanto Merle solo podía pensar que había tenido suerte de encontrar una vaquera linda y simpática.

.

"Deja de verle en trasero, Merle. Cuando estés a solas hazle todo lo que quieras pero no enfrente de mí"

"¿Quién dice que le veo el trasero?" la mirada de Sophia se volvió más seria "Esta bien, está bien. No es que pueda ver mucho con el trasero del caballo de todas formas"

"¡Pero el trasero del caballo es lindo!"

"Zoofilia"

"¿Eh?"

"Mierda, no le digas a tu madre que te enseñe esa palabra, enana. Hablo enserio"

Sophia solo asintió, volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Merle. Ya llevaban varias minutos buscando a Amy, Beth había llegado con dos caballos en mano y la menor solo había saltado emocionada por la pequeña oportunidad de montar uno, fue cuando Merle y ella subieron al caballo blanco y Beth en el _rubio_, como le decía Soph.

"¿Qué es zoofi-"

"Sophia Peletier Dixon, vuelve a mencionar esa palabra y te bajas de caballo"

"Pero tú la dijis-"

"¡Sophia!"

La niña solo echó la carcajada y le dio un codazo al sonrojado hombre a sus espaldas. No tenía ni idea cual era el peligro en saber que significaba la palabra, pero si Merle decía que parara… pues pararía.

"¿Cuándo lleguemos con Amy y los demás a la granja, volveremos a juntar a mama y Daryl?"

"No creo que nos quedemos en la granja, Soph"

"Pero si sí, ¿sí?"

"¿Debes de preguntarlo?"

Merle le guiño un ojo cuando sus ojos azules voltearon a verlo, no tenía ninguna duda que con lo anterior en el pequeño cuarto ya habían avanzado mucho, pero aun les faltaba ese empujón al estilo Peletier Dixon.

-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo corto, pero el siguiente estará más largo c: este es un capitulo tranquilo :3


End file.
